(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor, and in particular, to an improved structure of a fruit and vegetable processor where juice that extracted from crushing of fruit and vegetable is discharged directly out from the processor without pouring the juice by slanting the processor. The present invention provides efficient filtering to the juice extracted from fruit and vegetable.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fruit and vegetable processor including a base seat 11 having a top side mounted with a cup body. The opening of cup body 12 is covered with a cup cover 13 and the bottom side of the interior of the cup body 12 is provided with blade 14. The blade 14 is driven to rotate by a motor (not shown) positioned at the base seat 11. The bottom plate of the cup body 12 is provided with spaced apart blocking block 15. After food stuff is placed within the cup body 12, a control switch 16 at the base seat 11 is depressed and the motor is in operation, and the blade 14 is driven to rotate. The blocking block 15 is used as a blocking so that the food stuff is forced to move upward to avoid being driven to rotate by the blade. Thus the food stuff is crushed to produce juice. In this conventional processor 1, the blade 14 is rather width and this processor 1 is used for crushing stuff that do not require filtering. When a juice is thus produced, for instance, the juice is poured out by slanting the cup body 12.
However, there are instances when filtering of the crushed juice is required prior to drinking. In this case, a filter is placed on top of the container and therefore a hand is needed to hold the filter and the other hand holds the cup body. If the crushed juice is large amount, the holding of the cup body is not easy. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, the processor 2 has a base seat 21 having the top side mounted with a cup body 22. The interior of the cup body 22 has a motor (not shown) and the shaft of the motor is combined with the blade 23 at the bottom portion of the cup body 22. The blade 23 is shorter and the surrounding edge of the blade 23 is mounted with a hollow filtering cylinder 24. The top side of the filtering cylinder 24 is an opening and the cup cover 25 on the opening has a through hole. The opening urges the circumferential edge at the lower side of the through hole, and a plug cover 26 is inserted to the through hole of the cup cover 25. In operation, the plug cover 26 is lifted and food stuff is placed through the through hole to the interior of the filter cylinder 24. Next, the control switch 27 at the base seat is depressed and the motor drives the blade 23 to drive so as to crush the foodstuff. The mounting of the filter at the filtering cylinder 24, the residues are trapped at the interior of the filtering cylinder 24 and the juice passes through the filter between the cup body 22 and the filtering cylinder 24. The cup body 22 can be unloaded from the base seat 21 and the juice is poured by slanting the cup body 22 after the juice has been filtered.
In view of the above conventional processors, two types of processors are disclosed and it is not logical for a family to have two foodstuff processors. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3, a processor 3 has been exploited before. The processor 3 has a base seat 31 mounted with a cup body 32 and the top opening of the cup body 32 is mounted with a cup cover 33. The interior of the base seat 31 is mounted with a motor, which drives the blade 321 at the bottom side of the cup body 32 to rotate. The base plate 322 of the cup body 32 is filtered to one side and the lower side is provided with a plurality of spaced through holes 323. The lower side of the through hole 323 is a hollow passage 34 having one end head being protruded out from one side of the cup body 32. A plug component is inserted onto the passage 34 and the plug component is a filter body 35 having a filter at the circumferential edge, and an outlet component 36 is mounted to a connector 341 at the outlet of the passage 34. The outlet component 36 is provided with a valve 361 which control the flow from the outlet component. If bean type of food stuff is crushed, the juice will flow to the lower side of the base plate 322 and flow out through the through hole 323 of the passage 34. The filter 351 allows the juice to pass through the filter body 35 and the residue is stopped at the interior of the cup body 32. The valve 361 is turned to provide a smooth flow and the juice can be obtained via the outlet component 36 without unloading the cup body 32 from the base seat 31. In this conventional processor, the filtering is done by the weight of the juice without other supplementary aid. Thus, it takes a longer time to filter and the flow rate is slow. This is not convenient to those in the juice beverage business. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fruit and vegetable processor, which mitigates the above drawbacks.